


Stimulations

by ItWasAPuzzle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasAPuzzle/pseuds/ItWasAPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes these sessions are just as needed for Chara as they are for Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulations

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an exercise in doing descriptions better, then it turned into fluff.

Staring down at their darker fingers running along their own, lighter fingers always makes Chara feel… Funny, it’s been a few years since their time in the Underground, despite having once been one person these very intimate moments with their friend still feel odd. It maybe because they still haven’t adapted to having a body and physical contact was still very foreign.  
  
Of course, it might be that Frisk now seems to actually need to ‘stim’, something they hadn’t needed to do during their time in the Underground. But sitting directly opposite them, legs crossed on their bed, it’s a lot to take in for them. The light blue and purple walls helped keep Chara calm during these sessions, it grounds them and helps distract from the sensation of being _touched_ so much.  
  
But, the few times Chara ever sneaks peeks at Frisk’s expression during these always seem so calm, so happy that they just can’t say no. It doesn’t matter how uncomfortable it makes them, it makes Frisk happy so they’re more than willing to do it, it’s the least they can do to repay Frisk for everything they’ve done.  
  
It’s also when Frisk is at their most talkative, probably because their hands are busy, but it’s still a slight relief for them. Chara still has difficulty understanding quite a few of the signs, leaving them feeling a little left out when Frisk signs something to one of their friends and Chara can’t understand.  
  
Of course, sometimes these sessions are just as needed for Chara as they are for Frisk. They’re grounding; they can be a very welcome reminder that they do, definitely have a body again. This timeline is definitely the timeline that is real and yes, of course Frisk forgave them for killing everyone and taking their soul, destroyed a few of their happy endings. They’re separate now, they have their own soul and they have a loving family.  
  
Even if one mom sometimes burns the kitchen down and the other can only make instant noodles, even if they don’t spend as much time at home as they probably should. The two, now teenagers, often switched between both Frisk’s and Chara’s homes.  
  
Frisk gently squeezes Chara’s hands, silently asking if they’re fine in typical Frisk fashion. Always caring, always putting as much love into every gesture as they possibly can, the same love they have for all of their friends, their family and for Chara. For some reason, Chara always seemed to be their biggest focus, as if they _knew_ about the thoughts and feelings that followed them around, like a shadow watching their every moment.  
  
Almost without thinking, Chara reassures them that they’re fine; the ambassador needn’t worry so much about one human. Although the words may as well have fallen on deaf ears, as Frisk just scooted closer, moving their hands to Chara’s fore-arms, who automatically mirrors the gesture, concern written across their face. Was their train of thought that obvious to their friend? Or are they just used to having to comfort them during these sessions? Chara didn’t know or really care that much right now, this trail of thought was well trodden that they knew all the sights by heart.  
  
Shrugging non-committedly, Chara looks down at their arms, aged and faded scars meeting from one to the other. They couldn’t line up better even if the pair had planned it, but since Frisk hadn’t been born before Chara had fallen into the Underground, or before Chara’s failed plan to free the monsters.  
  
There’s a soft pressure on their forehead, making Chara look back up to see Frisk leaning their forehead against theirs, eyes closed and they start to hum a soft tune, a soft and familiar melody to the pair.  
  
“Still have that old thing memorised?” Chara asks, laughing slightly as they return the gentle pressure to Frisk’s forehead.  
  
“Yes,” Frisk whispers in reply, moving their arms to wrap around Chara’s waist and holding them as close and tightly as they could manage in their position. “Your favourite.”  
  
“Yeah…” is whispered back, red eyes closing as they leaned into the embrace. The two stayed like that for some time, with Frisk humming the tune on a slow repeat as Chara just accepting Frisk’s unconditional love.  
  
Despite this starting for Frisk, it ended up as ‘Chara cuddle time’ more often than Chara would care to mention, and there was no way they’d say how much they actually let Frisk hold them like this. Someday they might let others know, but for now the thought was unsettling, so they’d just accept it as it was for now. With Frisk gently stimming their fingers on their back as they slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The hands part may be their least favourite, but the free nap was always welcome.  
  
These sessions maybe for Frisk, but they might as well be for Chara as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara cuddle hour, anyone? 
> 
> Personally, I think after not having your own body, it'd be weird to have your own body again, possibly for a few years.  
> I'd also be willing to bet Chara goes "yeah, I'm not really fond of this" to "this is nice" every single time Frisk stims with them.


End file.
